Talk:Melee
Things needed to be added to this article (strikethrough when done, please) * Melee tactics against infected * Melee spam/corner meleeing 'strategy' * New melee fatigue meter * Melee damage (Sort of?) * Add links to melee Thanks. --([[User_Talk:IzTheWiz|'I'''z'T'he'W'iz]] ) 17:18, 29 March 2009 (UTC) :This is all fine and dandy, except one thing: melee is not a verb. You can't say something like "you can melee them off" because that makes no sense. You can, however, say "you can use your melee attack to push them off". --MadDawg2552 16:57, 29 March 2009 (UTC) ::Though I think 'melee' has become used as a verb so often that people say it anyway. Most people can't even pronounce melee correctly. I see what you mean how it wouldn't be used like that usually, but it's how people who play the game say it and use it. --(IzTheWiz ) 17:00, 29 March 2009 (UTC) :::I've never heard anyone use it that way. The only time I've ever seen it used that way is on this wiki. I don't think the wiki article should be promoting improper use of the word, even if people use it that way... especially if people use it that way. --MadDawg2552 17:43, 29 March 2009 (UTC) ::::I don't believe you :/ My friends, myself, and alot of people I communicate with online say 'melee them away' or 'start meleeing' in a sense of a verb. It's not promototing improper use of the word, people still use words such as '''shotty' as a verb to use a shotgun on something, it's just how people use words, and I'm certain you must have heard it before, not just on this wiki. It's just easier to say 'melee him off' than 'use your melee attack to get him off' or 'melee the hunter' instead of 'melee attack the hunter'. I think you can understand it's just easier. --[[User:IzTheWiz|'I'''z'T'he'W'''iz]]Talk - ] 17:56, 29 March 2009 (UTC) *When someone says, "Melee the hunter" or "melee him off" they are using the word correctly. It's confusing, I know... but that's the English language for you. --MadDawg2552 17:59, 29 March 2009 (UTC) If you want to use melee as a verb of sorts, you can always say "engage in melee against". --MadDawg2552 18:01, 29 March 2009 (UTC) I added a Melee Fatigue section. Tell me if it needs anything. I just added what I knew. BlackliteWrath 12:24, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Damage I'm almost completely sure that this version was completely wrong because melee attacks don't inflict damage; generally they insta-kill after a preset number of hits. If you don't believe me, then you can do some research by spawning certain enemies and seeing how many melee attacks they can endure at varying amounts of health. Shidou 17:30, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :Fixed wording, I tend to shove hunters to death in the first game if they got too close, and it was unsafe to shoot them. :D Sera404 05:04, March 14, 2010 (UTC) :: That says nothing about shoving damage. Like I said, shoves inflict no damage, but insta-kill after a generally fixed number of hits. —Shidou 15:53, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Melee or Melee kill What was this article really focused on? The simple melee shoving, or killing the infected with melee weapons? KevzMarz 09:11, July 16, 2011 (UTC) For the Melee Spam category with tips on how to deal with it, should we mention servers that include damaging smoke clouds when Smokers die? They deal 2 damage every two seconds if i remember correctly, could help